Hide in the Shadows
by Cold-Creature
Summary: When the war is over Death Eater children and families are abandoned to the muggle world. Draco Malfoy has survived but is dieing on the inside, trying to hold onto his breaking heart! Future HPDM!
1. Chapter 1

**…Hide in the Shadows…**

**

* * *

**

**When the war is over Death Eater children and families are abandoned to the muggle world. Draco Malfoy has survived but is dieing on the inside, trying to hold onto his breaking heart! Future HP/DM! **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter. But if I kill enough people… I might get it… I don't own the song either!

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash… depression.

Genre: Angst/Romance!

* * *

RG: Hello! Just letting you know only the first chapter is a song-fic ('I am a Rock') 

Draco-muse: Hi! Now… where's-?

Harry-muse: (Runs in panting) S-Sorry I'm late…

RG: Okay! Let's begin!

* * *

**  
Prologue **

* * *

_**  
A winter's day  
**__**In a deep and dark December  
**__**I am alone  
**__**Gazing from my window  
**__**To the streets below  
**__**On a freshly-fallen silent shroud of snow**_

Cold slate gray eyes wandered freely over the road bellow, snow crystals floated from the darkened sky. A shiver ran through the man's thin frame as he watched cars drive silently by, never stopping, always passing. It was enough to drive someone over the edge.

_**I am a rock  
**__**I am an island**_

Looking away from the mesmerizing sight of snow, the blonde man turned back to his room taking in the sight. A bed, a desk and a bookshelf were the only things he had and all that he truly needed. The desk was piled with parchment, all covered in writing, poems, and stories.

_**I've built walls  
**__**A fortress deep and mighty  
**__**That none may penetrate  
**__**I have no need for friendship  
**__**Friendship causes pain  
**__**It's laughter and it's loving I disdain**_

The man was very thin and had pale pointed features, but sad eyes that screamed silently into the night.

Everything had been so easy when he was younger. Everything was given to him. Everyone had looked up to him. But it had taken another boy to bring him down.

Harry Potter had been a hero in everyone's eyes, that was probably the reason Draco had despised the Gryffindor for all those years at Hogwarts, but yet, at the same time looked up to the 'Golden Boy'.

_**I am a rock  
**__**I am an island**_

Harry. The-boy-who-wouldn't die; who killed the Dark Lord and led the Wizarding world into joyful times. Unknowingly casting the children of Death Eater's into the shadows of the muggle world.

Did Harry know that those looked down upon were discarded, like nothing, from the magical world? Probably not…

_**Don't talk of love  
**__**Well I've heard that word before  
**__**It's sleeping in my memory  
**__**I won't disturb its slumber  
**__**Of feelings that have died  
**__**If I'd never loved  
**__**I never would have cried**_

Draco Malfoy was one of those children to be… _removed_ from the magical realm, but he didn't complain, he knew it would happen in the end.

But what had really hurt the teen was not that his own people had turned on him, no, what hurt him was that he never had the time to tell the one that he loved about his feelings before they were ripped away from each other. Of course Harry would've probably looked down on Draco in disgust…

And the ex-Slytherin wouldn't blame Harry either…

_**I am a rock  
**__**I am an island**_

Draco stood, pulling his long white-blonde hair into a ponytail; stray strands fell against pale skin. He had been taught as a child not to cry, it hurt him so much to hold back those tears, those emotions. To hide behind the Malfoy façade he had been taught to use at such a young age.

_**I have my books  
**__**And my poetry to protect me  
**_**_I am shielded in my armor  
_**_**Hiding in my room  
**__**Safe within my room  
**__**I touch no-one and no-one touches me**_

The teen shook his head, trying to forget those memories buried deep in the darkest reaches of his mind. Walking over to his desk, Draco slumped into the old chair before picking up any spare piece of parchment and a red and gold quill. Some of the things he could just scrape up for, just enough to buy some parchment…

_**I am a rock  
**__**I am an island**_

He didn't know how long he sat there writing, he didn't care if the world went round without him. Draco had learnt over his time in the muggle world that the world didn't revolve around him.

The blonde man didn't seem to notice the tears streaming down his face until the first drop hit the page, causing ink to blur and merge with other letters.

_**And a rock feels no pain  
**__**And an island never cries…**_

Covering his mouth with a hand, Draco smothered a sob rising in his throat. Turning away from his work Draco went to his bed before sinking into it. All his pride had died with his mother, his strength beaten down with his father's soulless body in Azkaban. Draco held the burden of a broken heart and no one cared if he died from it or not.

For the first time since Draco could remember, he let tears fall, let sobs rack his trembling body, and for once everything made sense…

He was lovesick and it hurt…

* * *

RG: I thought this was sad… go on FLAME ME! I know you want to!

Harry-muse: I wasn't in it… (_pout_)

RG: Hey! The world doesn't revolve around you!

Draco-muse: Yeah! It revolves around ME! (_Does a little dance_)

RG: (_Sighs_)… Oh well! I was sure Draco would learn a lesson from this one… I was obviously wrong…

Draco-muse: What? A lesson? (_distracted_) Look! POPCORN!

RG: (_Shakes head_) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

**...Hide in the Shadows...**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's 'Harry Potter'.

**When the war is over Death Eater children and families are abandoned to the muggle world. Draco Malfoy has survived but is dieing on the inside… What happens when Harry comes into the picture? HP/DM!**

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, language and adult themes…

Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

RG: Chapter Two!! Time for plot TWISTS! YEAH!

Draco-muse: Yay!

Harry-muse: Let's just get to the story already… Maybe I'll be in this one!

RG: Yeah, keep dreaming

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It had taken Draco so much time to recover remnants of his old life; reclaiming a fraction of that 'strong will' lost to the darkness. Deep down, Draco knew he was teetering on the edge, the constant crushing of his heart was a strain and he wasn't sure he wanted to go on.

But he couldn't allow himself to wallow in self-pity any longer, even if that meant he had to leave his dark apartment and get a muggle job. Draco's first impression of muggles had been as horrible as his father had told him, even years of living in this new world he appeared hesitant and frightened while crossing a busy intersection.

Draco hated this world of blaring horns, fast moving crowds and homeless people begging for extra change at his feet. It scared the wizard more than he was willing to admit.

Making it to his destination, Draco looked at the seemingly calm café and smiled weakly; it was perfect. The 'Help Wanted' sign was still in the window so he still had a chance. Walking into the quaint café and up to the counter the blonde waited for someone to notice him. While waiting he looked up into a mirror, and started.

He had made himself look presentable for his boss' first impression. Wearing tight jeans, a dark blue turtleneck and a long flowing duster Draco thought he looked quite suave. But something was out of place; he just couldn't place what it was.  
"Sir?" asked a voice.

Startled, Draco looked back at a woman who was behind the counter.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine," she said smiling politely "Can I help you?"

"Umm… Yeah, I'm here concerning the… sign out front?" Draco asked wording his sentence carefully, pushing all the negative thoughts down.

The young woman beamed,  
"I'll just get Frank," she said disappearing out back.

Draco straightened his hair and hoped he didn't look too sickly; Frank came out from the back,  
"Evenin'," said the man nodding at Draco "Ya looking for a job?" he asked, staring Draco down.

The blonde wizard wanted desperately to look away but forced himself to keep contact.  
"Yes sir" said Draco keeping composed, hiding the slight fear.

"Then ya' got it," said Frank with a slight smile "What's yer name kid?"

Draco swallowed, surprised that the muggle had hired him so easily.  
"Dray Strat" he said, covering a frown at his chosen muggle name "When can I start work?"

"Tomorrow at six thirty" said the man, "Jess here will show you the ropes before she heads off" the large man clapped the young woman on the back, almost making her topple "She's going to stay with her folks in America, that's why I need a replacement"

Draco smiled and nodded his thanks,  
"Six thirty," he affirmed.

"On the dot" said the man grinning before he turned away, heading to the back of the store.

* * *

The redheaded man smiled as he patted his friend on the back, trying to give some much-needed courage. The raven-haired boy banged his head repeatedly on his marble desk,  
"It'll be fine mate!" Ron assured smiling hopefully.

Harry sent his best friend a weary glare before he groaned; his desk had awakened a nasty headache…  
"I hate this," he moaned.

Hermione stood behind Harry sending him pitiful looks, it was obvious she had grown into a lovely witch; her long brown hair had un-frizzed itself over the years and she had also grown taller and more slim. Now Hermione was a top-notch doctor working at a muggle hospital, to help wizards and muggles in need of emergency care.

Ron had also done his own growing up, physically and mentally, short cropped red-hair, most of his freckles had faded and muscles lined his form. Ron was a high-class Quidditch captain and Keeper for the Chudley Cannons; they'd won three seasons in a row.

Harry had changed the most; messy black hair was now messy shoulder length, and bright emerald eyes were no longer behind thick glasses but rimless ovals. Tall and muscular, Harry had a proud look about him. Except, of course, when he was having trouble with work…

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders,  
"Calm down Harry, Ron's right; everything will work out fine…"

"I hate transfers!" snapped Harry glaring at the open letter on his desk; Ron nodded "What if I'm going to Australia again! That place was creepy…"

"Mr. Potter?" asked a voice interrupting the conversation. Sighing loudly Harry looked around at the speaker. "Fields will see you now" said Felicity, Field's receptionist; too perky for her own good.

"Is it bad?" Harry asked, desperate.

Felicity shrugged,  
"You'll have ask Fields," she said, tittering before heading back over to her desk.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry their last reassuring smiles before the dark-haired wizard got up and slinked to his boss' office like a kicked puppy returning to his master's side awaiting his wrath.

Even though Harry had killed Voldemort and saved the world, Fields still treated Harry like any other employee.  
"Potter, your next job is to watch some wizards and witches in exile," said the aging wizard grumpily. "We want you to make sure they have adapted to their muggle surroundings… the Death Eaters' children will most likely be the ones having the trouble so I suggest you keep an eye on them"

Harry blinked,  
"Umm… Sir? Why are the Death Eaters' children in exile… what did they do?" he asked picking up paperwork dumped in front of him. The first few faces he saw, he recognized from Hogwarts: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, even Pansy Parkinson's face was in there.

"The children were corrupted by their parents," said Fields gravely "The Ministry-"

"-Couldn't be bothered working with them so they just banished them from magic altogether?" asked Harry glaring at the physiologist reports, '_Possible Rehabilitation' _printed clearly underneath.

Fields had the decency to look slightly ashamed,  
"If I had made the choice all of them would still be here, trust me, but Rufus Scrimgeour wouldn't allow it…"

Flicking through the pictures Harry froze, a face he recognized stood out, Draco Malfoy, the blonde Slytherin, stood in the photo like the others looking defeated, but he was also handcuffed and bruised. The Physiologist report was the same. Harry had a thought,  
"How will they survive with muggle things… most of them have been taught that everything 'muggle' is corrupt… they'll know nothing"

"They all should know by now Harry, they've been in the muggle world for the last five years, we have no recent shots of them" it was then Harry noticed that the photos were taken just after the war had finished. "Some have changed their names so you'll have to do some digging… I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy disappeared three years ago, supposedly dead, I want you to follow up the cause"

Harry felt his stomach flip,  
"Dead? But why wasn't anyone looking out for him?" Harry chocked out, surprised that he felt so horrified at the news.

"Harry… no one cares about these kids. Merlin, not even the Ministry gives a rat's ass… We just watch them every once and a while… Now, you'll be transferred to London" Fields snapped.

"London" breathed Harry relaxing "When do I leave"

"Tonight" said Fields standing, "You're due back in six months"

Harry sighed and nodded,  
"Yes sir" he said leaving to give his friends the good and bad news.

* * *

RG: Hehehe… So the truth comes out!

Harry-muse: What's going to happen?!

RG: Don't worry; I've got a plan!!

Draco-muse: I don't like that look…

RG: Forget it! Please review!


	3. Chapter Two

**…Hide in the Shadows…**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter.

When the war is over Death Eater children and families are abandoned to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy has survived but is dieing on the inside… What happens when Harry comes into the picture? HP/DM!

Rating: M

Warnings: SLASH!

Genre: Angst/Romance

* * *

RG: I'm ALIVE… (Gasp) The last few weeks of school have been murder…

Draco-muse: Finally! I thought you'd never update!!!

RG: Thanks for your support…

Harry-muse: (Chuckles) Now for chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Two!

* * *

On Draco's first day he had turned up early, hoping to make a good impression on his new boss. It had worked; Frank had blinked in mild surprise when he found the young man sitting on the curb half an hour before the expected time. 

Soon the café was full of movement and a great range of customers. Some sat at tables while others were in a hurry to get to work in the morning rush. Draco worked quickly, learning as he went along, watching Frank making various forms of coffee, taking in every movement.

The older man couldn't believe how fast the blonde man picked up on things; Draco knew how to work the cappuccino machine within minutes and was wielding the thing like a weapon. In less than an hour Draco was serving customers at an amazing speed and using the till with hardly any issues.

The long day had left Draco drained, walking back to his apartment, the blonde couldn't believe he had turned down taking the train, but then again, he hated those muggle contraptions; he always felt trapped when riding them. As he walked through the darkening city his thoughts were buzzing around, he didn't even notice streetlights flickering to life overhead.

Though he wasn't willing to admit it he had enjoyed himself. When he thought about it, many wizards would pay to see a Malfoy doing manual labour, especially the Weasleys, Draco found himself smiling at the thought.

By the end of the first day of work Frank had reluctantly admitted that Draco did a lot better than expected for his first day. What the man hadn't told Draco was that the cafe had received a lot more compliments and tips that day, which had surprised him.

Walking back to his apartment slowly Draco kept watching the ground moving below his feet. He had to admit working took his mind off all the thoughts he could do without; working had smothered the heartache he usually dwelled on. But now that work was over he remembered everything.

Draco swallowed a lump forming in his throat then sighed in irritation, running a hand through his long hair. Why did he always feel so lost? Why couldn't he rebound like the others? Last he heard Pansy had gotten a job in a large corporation and had been heading up the ranks, her Slytherin ambition taking her places.

Come to think of it almost every Slytherin, banished, had bounced back. Millicent had married a muggle man and was pregnant, probably had the kid by now. Theodore Nott had also found himself a girlfriend, he was employed but he never told Draco what he did for an occupation. Crabbe and Goyle worked out to be perfect for one occupation; they both worked at some bar in the city as bouncers, and were paid a packet.

And Blaise? Blaise worked at a local bar, selling more than just drinks, amazingly he reeled in the cash there, but Draco wasn't surprised. But his respect for Blaise wavered; Draco knew the bastard could do better, but other ex-Slytherin refused to quit.

But Draco could never be sure; it all could have changed over the year since Draco's 'death'. The wizard shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He had pulled a lot of strings, gotten his hands on a fake birth certificate, ID, Driver's License, although he never used them. He wasn't able to take the shame; he was dragging the Malfoy name through the mud just by living. But the instinct to live had been strong in him; all he could do was become someone else.

With his new life Draco had hoped to get back onto his feet, but he had merely smoothed over the surface; inside he was still living with the turmoil.

He could never forget who he was.

* * *

Harry winced as he climbed out of the cramped taxicab, it was dark, but the streetlamps unnatural glow lit up the empty street. Looking around Harry frowned; he hated the city. Why did the Death Eater children come here?

"Hey… Hey mister!" called the cabdriver. Harry looked around at the man and smiled, apologizing before giving the money he owed. The cabdriver was happy with this and left.

The ministry had moved him to a _quiet_ part of London, Harry looked around in disdain; the place was quiet all right except for music pounding across the road. But otherwise the place was basically abandoned. The wizard looked up at his apartment and cursed under his breath, the place was a dump, every second window was smashed, and the brickwork was falling apart.

Across the road were a few bars, they all looked like they were well off. One in particular was pulsing with loud music. Suddenly it clicked together, Harry looked down at his folders tucked under his arms and frowned.

"Damn it" he growled, walking into his building. Harry quickly found his apartment, where he changed into something more comfortable before he headed back down stairs.

Walking across the road Harry mentally told himself that working for the ministry sucked and that he should quit. When he got to the front door Harry instantly recognized the bouncers.

They had grown, larger, stronger, but Harry wasn't swayed.  
"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" said Harry nodding his head at the two in greeting.

The two quickly turned and stared at him, both with wary eyes.  
"Sir?" asked Vincent moving forward "May I ask how you know our names?"

Harry was shocked at the calmness and politeness of the larger man. He smiled calmly.  
"I'm with the ministry, to check up on you all-"

Instantly both men's faces darkened, they scowled. Gregory was next to speak,  
"We'll have nothing to do with the ministry anymore; your lot caused us enough grief"

Harry nodded,  
"I understand," his green eyes flickering over both of their faces "But if I can return with a full report maybe the ministry will understand they made a terrible mistake-"

Vincent was shaking his head,  
"No… we will not return to the world of magic… we were betrayed," snapped the man glaring at the ground. "We've learnt to survive on hardly nothing."

Gregory rested a hand on his friends shoulder,  
"The ministry's destroyed enough lives…"

Harry felt as if someone had stabbed him when the two men exchanged sad looks. He knew exactly who they were talking about. Draco had lived on magic all his life, and then the ministry had banished him from his world. The dark-haired man couldn't even imagine the pain that came with that. All he could do was nod.

The two men silently parted and allowed the wizard entrance; he thanked them and walked into the wall of sound. As soon as Harry entered the bar he was bowled over by the smell of alcohol and dancing bodies. A DJ sat in the corner of the building ripping tracks that pounded the mass of patrons into dancing harder.

A cheer rose from the crowd when someone appeared from a side door, a man behind the bar grabbed a mike and welcomed the new person loudly,  
"Let's have a loud welcome for Blaise!"

Instantly Harry recognized that boy and frowned, Blaise had changed, he wasn't that scrawny Slytherin he remembered. He had grown taller and stronger, but the Slytherin was still slender with that constant smirk marring his features.

Blaise was wearing leather pants with chains and a fishnet top, Harry grimaced, he didn't like the idea of flaunting ones body around like that. Blaise's pale green eyes watched each patron of the bar in interest, his dark hair cropped around his shoulders.

Blaise only seemed to falter when he saw Harry's frown. The Slytherin swaggered over to the other wizard with his attention singly on the green-eyed man. When Blaise was barely a foot away he winked at Harry,  
"Hey there"

Harry paused unsure how to react, but spoke just loud enough for the other to hear.  
"May I speak to you in private?"

Blaise's eyes lit up and he nodded; Harry followed ex-Slytherin into a side room. Blaise finally stopped and turned around smiling seductively but Harry held up his hand.  
"I'm with the ministry"

Blaise's smile shattered and his face darkened in embarrassment. He walked over to a bed and slumped into it looking irritable.  
"What do you want?" he snapped pulling of his fishnet top and pulling on a shirt that covered him totally.

"I'm here to see how you are coping," said Harry frowning at the other's tone.

"Well are you surprised?" snapped Blaise jumping to his feet, making Harry start "But your not, bet you expected to find a Death Eater's kid like this, huh?"

Harry winced and shook his head,  
"This occupation was your choice, I will not judge you"

Blaise's fire seemed to die down at this and he slumped back onto the mattress,  
"Why are you really here? The ministry doesn't give a shit about us?"

Harry sighed,  
"Just to keep an eye on you all…"

Blaise sighed before rubbing his arm and looking downtrodden.  
"Has it… changed much?" he asked looking away.

"Everything's fine" said Harry softly "Some pureblooded families have tried to restart what Voldemort begun but none have succeeded" Blaise nodded; Harry saw the sadness in his eyes and asked, "Has it been hard?"

Blaise shook his head frowning.  
"Not for me… but some… Draco couldn't-he-"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed,  
"I heard"

"Before the fire… Draco was depressed, he couldn't eat or sleep properly and constantly kept himself hidden…"

Harry blinked,  
"Was it because of the ministry-?"

"No" Blaise cut through Harry's words "He had feelings for another in the wizarding world… We all new he was in love but he refused to say whom with… After being banished he was unable to tell the person about his feelings"

Harry felt his heart clench painfully for the blonde Slytherin, Harry also felt a pang of something he couldn't decipher, but pushed it away. There was a long silence but Blaise was first to break it. "I've got to get back to work…" the ex-wizard stood. Harry nodded and let Blaise lead him out.

Leaving the bar Harry walked silently across the road feeling hollow. He had hated Draco when they were younger, but then again, he had always believed the other boy couldn't feel, that he was heartless. But now he was proved terribly wrong… Draco had died alone.

A terrible, hollow feeling reeled in his in chest.

* * *

RG: End!

Draco-muse: Yay- Wait?! What? Why?

Harry-muse: End of chapter, dumb-ass

Draco-muse: Stuff you Scarhead! I'll kick your arse in the next book I swear-!

RG: Okay! Thank you all for reading my fic! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I hope this is getting interesting… Cheers!


End file.
